Tahun Safir
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: 65 tahun mereka menikah, sang raja memberikan hadiah istimewa. Seluruh rakyat bergembira karenanya. Spesial untuk ulang tahun Sapphire Birch. Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire). Kingdom!AU


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Sapphire yang dirayakan pada tanggal 20 September. Plus karena tahun ini adalah 65 tahun berkuasanya Ratu Elizabeth II di Britania Raya, yang juga disebut dengan** _ **Sapphire Jubilee of Queen Elizabeth II**_ **, tema yang akan diambil adalah kerajaan.**

 _ **65 tahun mereka menikah, sang raja memberikan hadiah istimewa. Seluruh rakyat bergembira karenanya.**_

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **yang merayakan salah satu ulang tahun.**

 **Perhatian:** _ **Kingdom!AU**_ **dan diambil dari sudut pandang Sun.**

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk Sapphire Birch**_

 **...**

 _Kerajaan Hoenn, kerajaan dengan suhu udara yang hangat, pulau-pulau yang indah, Pokemon eksotis, pantai yang menawan, dan penduduknya yang ramah. Negeri yang penuh dengan legenda dan pertarungan dahsyat ini dipimpin oleh sepasang raja dan ratu yang sangat serasi walaupun sifat mereka berlawanan._

 _Kerajaan ini sudah berusia 1000 tahun, bertahan dari jatuhnya meteor besar yang akan menghancurkan Bumi, pertarungan dua Pokemon legendaris, dan itu terjadi karena raja dan ratu yang bertarung dengan gagah berani bersama rakyatnya. Semua rakyat kerajaan itu sangat menghormati raja dan ratu mereka sebagaimana raja dan ratu mereka menghormati mereka._

 _Rajanya adalah seorang pria yang kuat dan pemberani, tapi selalu berusaha untuk membuat perang menjadi pilihan terakhir jika ada masalah dengan negeri lain karena dia tahu peperangan hanya akan memberikan masalah bagi rakyatnya dan membuat kerajaannya menjadi tidak tertata dan kacau, sesuatu yang dia benci._

 _Ratunya adalah seorang wanita yang juga kuat dan pemberani, tapi juga tegas jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Lewat bimbingannya, para pelatih Pokemon bisa menjadikan Pokemon mereka lebih kuat dan siap bertarung melawan siapapun yang siap mengancam keamanan dan keutuhan Kerajaan Hoenn._

"Ya, dan sampai sekarang, hal luar biasa yang masih bertahan adalah keromantisan mereka berdua," kata Sun, yang sekarang sudah sangat tua, berusia 77 tahun. Dia sedang duduk di kursi malasnya sambil melihat album foto dari teman-temannya sesama pemegang Pokedex, termasuk raja dan ratunya saat ini.

"Ya, sang raja dan ratu jelas lebih tua daripada aku. Tepatnya, 12 tahun. Mereka sudah memerintah lebih dari 30 tahun setelah ayah dari sang raja wafat," kata Sun, kemudian meminum tehnya. Setelah puas dengan tehnya, dia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Luar biasanya, sang ratu dulunya hanyalah rakyat biasa sepertiku. Untungnya, ayah dari sang raja berkawan baik dengan ayah dari sang ratu yang merupakan profesor Pokemon terkemuka. Tentunya banyak kisah yang terjadi selama masa muda sang raja dan sang ratu, tapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu," kata Sun. Kemudian dia berjalan dari kursi malasnya ke kalender di dekatnya. Dia sudah melingkari satu tanggalnya dengan tinta biru. Dia tersenyum melihat kalendernya, kemudian menjelaskan arti lingkaran di kalendernya itu.

"Tanggal 20 September tahun ini akan sangat istimewa. Mengapa?" tanya Sun. Kemudian dia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Oke. Pertama, ini adalah tanggal ulang tahun sang ratu. Kedua, ini juga hari ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan sang raja. Sebuah pernikahan agung antara seorang bangsawan dan rakyat jelata yang mengubah kerajaan ini ke arah yang benar. Ketiga, tahun ini akan menjadi istimewa karena setiap orang yang mampu mempertahankan pernikahannya selama 65 tahun akan dipanggil _Pasangan Safir_ dan tahunnya akan disebut _Tahun Safir_ ," kata Sun, kemudian dia duduk kembali.

"Tahun inilah saatnya, 65 tahun setelah mereka menikah, akhirnya mereka meraih _Tahun Safir_ mereka. Sebenarnya, 25 tahun yang lalu, mereka sudah merasakan _Tahun Merah Delima_ pada saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-40, tapi masih banyak pasangan yang mampu bertahan selama ini. Untuk _Tahun Safir_ , kuberitahukan padamu, baru terjadi sekali seumur hidup kerajaan ini. Itu yang kubaca dari buku yang diberikan mendiang Platinum Berlitz kepadaku secara cuma-cuma," kata Sun. Kemudian dia menghirup napas panjangnya.

"Sebenarnya, mencapai 65 tahun itu sangat sulit. Banyak orang yang harus pergi dari dunia ini sebelum mereka mencapai _Tahun Safir_. Paling kuat, hanya sampai 55 tahun. Istriku, Moon, baru saja pergi dari dunia ini setahun yang lalu. Sang raja dan ratu sangat kuat cintanya sampai bisa hidup selama itu agar mereka mampu mencapai _Tahun Safir_ ," kata Sun. Dia tersenyum lagi saat dia bersiap untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kau tahu ini tanggal berapa? Ya, ini tanggal 19 September. Perayaan _Tahun Safir_ akan dilaksanakan besok. Akan ada upacara pemberian hadiah dari sang raja kepada sang ratu. Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang akan diberikan sang raja kepada sang ratu. Aku bukan orang dalam kerajaan, hanya rakyat biasa. Namun ada kabar gembira, aku diundang ke upacara pemberian hadiah itu. Kemudian, kau juga diundang, temanku, sahabatku, Pokemonku, Litten VI," kata Sun.

Litten VI adalah keturunan keenam dari Litten pertama milik Sun yang bernama En. Tentunya En sudah sangat tua dan akhirnya harus meninggalkan Sun dan anak-anaknya. Itu juga terjadi untuk anak dan cucu En sampai sekarang di Litten VI.

"Jaga sikapmu di sana, jangan sampai kau membakar hadiah mereka berdua atau mereka akan sangat marah kepada kita," kata Sun. Litten VI mengangguk, paham dengan permintaan pemiliknya itu.

"Ya, lebih baik kita beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan hari esok. Semoga badan tuaku masih bisa bertahan untuk melihat _Tahun Safir_ ini," kata Sun sambil berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Litten VI berada tepat di sampingnya, menjaga pemiliknya agar tetap aman.

Malam itu adalah malam yang indah bagi penduduk Kerajaan Hoenn. Mereka memasang hiasan-hiasan kertas dan bunga di sepanjang jalan dengan warna utama merah dan biru, melambangkan simbol kerajaan mereka, _Sang Merah Delima dan Sang Biru Safir_. Lampu-lampu di jalan juga dibuat indah dengan bentuk lampion yang melambangkan bentuk belah ketupat berwarna hijau yang melambangkan suburnya kerajaan mereka.

Ada juga di sebuah tiang yang tertancap di tengah laut yang aslinya adalah daerah Pulau Mirage, berkobarlah api merah dan biru yang diletakkan berdampingan. Rakyat melakukan itu karena mereka meyakini bahwa sang raja dan sang ratu menyatakan cinta mereka di pulau itu, tapi karena pulaunya berada di bawah air selama hampir setahun, rakyat memiliki inisiasi untuk membuat tiang untuk mengenang kejadian itu dan sang raja menyetujui inisiasi rakyatnya. Pada akhirnya tiang itu terus mengobarkan api merah dan birunya sampai sekarang.

Sementara itu, di dalam istana kerajaan, sang raja dan sang ratu sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Namun kemudian, seorang pengawal kerajaan datang ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Permisi, Yang Mulia Raja, Yang Mulia Ratu, hamba ingin melaporkan keadaan kerajaan," kata sang pengawal sambil memberi hormat kepada sang raja dan sang ratu.

"Laporkan keadaannya," kata sang raja.

"Seluruh kerajaan sudah dipasangi hiasan indah. Rakyat sudah bersiap untuk mengadakan pawai dan festival. Upacara pemberian hadiahnya juga sudah siap. Gladi resiknya sukses dan siap untuk besok. Keamanan kerajaan sudah dijamin. Para petarung Pokemon yang tangguh-tangguh siap menghadang musuh yang siap mengacaukan acara besok," kata sang pengawal.

"Baguslah. Terima kasih untuk beritanya. Kembalilah ke posmu dan pastikan semua aman sampai kapanpun," kata sang ratu.

"Siap, laksanakan! Selamat malam, Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu," kata sang pengawal sambil memberi hormat kepada sang raja dan sang ratu.

"Selamat malam juga, pengawal setia kami," kata sang raja. Kemudian sang pengawal keluar dari ruangan sang raja dan sang ratu. Suasana di dalam kamar itu sepi kembali. Hanya ada sang raja yang sedang mengelus pipi keriput milik istrinya, sang ratu, sambil memeluknya, mencoba untuk membuatnya tertidur. Namun, sang ratu belum bisa tidur.

"Sayang, aku belum bisa tidur. Badanku lelah," kata sang ratu. Sang raja hanya menghela napasnya sambil masih mengelus pipi sang ratu.

"Kalau badanmu lelah, lebih baik kau beristirahat," kata sang raja.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin tidur dengan keadaan kau tidak memelukku," kata sang ratu. Sang raja tersenyum lagi.

"Tenang saja, sayangku. Kupeluk kau terus malam ini, lagipula, kita sudah melakukan ini selama hampir 65 tahun. Aku tidak ingin menghentikan hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan ini hari ini, atau besok, atau kapanpun itu. Biarkan kematian yang menghentikan kebiasaan kita tidur bersama ini," kata sang raja.

Kali ini, sang ratu yang tersenyum.

"Sayang, jangan lepaskan aku," kata sang ratu.

"Tidak akan, sayang. Sampai akhir," kata sang raja. Sang raja memeluk sang ratu dengan lembut tapi meyakinkan, tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali. Sang ratu membalas pelukannya dengan pelukan yang sama lembutnya. Kali ini, mereka berhasil tidur dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajah mereka semalaman.

...

Matahari terbit dari timur, memberikan warna sebenarnya dari Kerajaan Hoenn yang sudah berbenah untuk merayakan _Tahun Safir_. Rumah-rumah mulai menunjukkan perbedaannya dengan menunjukkan garis merah di atas garis biru di sekeliling rumah mereka. Garisnya tidak terputus tiap blok, menandakan hubungan cinta sang raja dan sang artu mereka yang tidak akan putus, juga cinta rakyatnya kepada pemimpin mereka.

Pasar-pasar ramai dengan kegiatan rakyatnya yang melakukan kegiatan jual beli. Anak-anak mulai berlarian, bermain sesuka hati, sementara orang tua mereka melihat mereka dengan hati yang gembira. Ada juga para petarung Pokemon yang bertemu dengan rakyat dan menanyakan keamanan di daerah mereka. Masyarakat di sana merasa aman karena keamanan di kerajaan selalu dijamin oleh petarung Pokemon bawahan sang raja dan sang ratu.

Sementara itu, Sun sudah bersiap dengan pakaian resmi tapi sederhana untuk pergi ke istana. Litten VI sudah bertengger di pundak kirinya, menemani Sun dalam perjalanannya.

"Oke, kawanku, kita siap untuk berjalan. Semoga badanku masih kuat berjalan ke istana," kata Sun. Akhirnya, Sun berjalan dari rumahnya ke istana. Di perjalanan, dia melihat banyak orang yang mempersiapkan upacara pemberian hadiah sang raja kepada sang ratu. Ada yang sudah berdandan rapi dan cantik, ada juga yang membawa kado untuk dibawa ke istana, ada juga yang masih menghias rumahnya.

Sun tersenyum melihat rakyat bergembira menyambut _Tahun Safir_. Mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya bahwa _Tahun Safir_ adalah tahun istimewa bagi kerajaan mereka karena ini baru pertama kali terjadi di kalangan kerajaan. Biasanya, sang raja akan memberikan hadiah bagi siapapun yang bisa mempertahankan pernikahan sampai bertahun-tahun. Sekarang, gilirannya memberikan hadiahnya kepada istrinya sendiri.

Setelah perjalanan yang bisa dikatakan melelahkan bagi seorang Sun tua, akhirnya dia sampai ke tempat tujuannya di istana Kerajaan Hoenn. Para pengawal kerajaan yang melihat kehadiran Sun langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat pagi. Apakah Anda adalah Sun dari Alola, anggota termuda dari pemegang Pokedex generasi ketujuh dan raja dari Kerajaan Kepulauan Alola?" tanya sang pengawal. Sun mengangguk.

"Anda adalah tamu penting kerajaan. Mengapa Anda tidak meminta jasa pengantar dari kerajaan kami? Kami akan senang hati mengantarkan Anda ke istana ini tanpa membuat Anda kelelahan berjalan dari penginapan Anda ke istana ini," kata sang pengawal. Sun tersenyum.

"Memang saya sengaja memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja tanpa meminta jasa pengantar. Saya ingin melihat keindahan Hoenn dan kesahajaan rakyatnya secara langsung tanpa perantara atau batasan. Lagipula, saya mungkin hanya memiliki kesempatan ini untuk melihat megahnya _Tahun Safir_ ini. Belum ada kerajaan lain yang raja dan ratunya mencapai masa _Tahun Safir_ , dan kalian yang pertama. Sebagai raja dari Kerajaan Kepulauan Alola, saya sangat kagum dengan kehebatan Kerajaan Hoenn," kata Sun.

"Terima kasih atas sanjungan Anda. Kami akan mengantarkan Anda dan Pokemon Anda ke Kursi Tamu Kerajaan," kata sang pengawal.

"Terima kasih," kata Sun. Kemudian, para pengawal membawa Sun ke Kursi Tamu Kerajaan di mana sudah ada perwakilan dari kerajaan lain, seperti raja dari Kerajaan Kanto yang adalah anak dari mendiang Red dan Yellow, raja dari Kerajaan Johto yang adalah anak dari Gold dan Crystal, raja dari Kerajaan Sinnoh yang adalah anak dari Diamond dan Platinum, ratu dari Kerajaan Kalos, Yvonne dari Kalos, dan presiden dari Republik Unova yang adalah cucu dari Black dan White. Yvonne yang melihat kedatangan Sun langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Sun," kata Yvonne.

"Yvonne, kau juga datang ternyata," kata Sun.

"Ya, perjalanan langsung dari Kalos ke Hoenn cukup melelahkan, tapi terbayar dengan indahnya pemandangan Hoenn untuk memeriahkan _Tahun Safir_ ini. Bagaimana perjalananmu, Sun?" tanya Yvonne.

"Ya, saya menginap beberapa hari di hotel dekat istana. Lalu saya berjalan dari hotel ke istana dengan berjalan kaki. Saya tidak merasa lelah sama sekali karena melihat indahnya Hoenn dan ramahnya penduduk di dalamnya. Pasar penuh dengan kegiatan ekonomi yang lancar, anak-anak bermain dengan gembira, keamanan terjamin, bahkan keramahan pengawalnya patut diacungi jempol," kata Sun.

"Kau ini, Sun, tidak berubah dari dulu, ingin mengurangi pengeluaran serendah mungkin," kata Yvonne.

"Ya, itu kebiasaan saya yang tidak dapat kuubah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan acaranya nanti?" tanya Sun.

"Saya dengar bahwa sang raja akan memberikan hadiah kepada sang ratu sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Upacaranya akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Jadi, bagaimana kalau istirahat terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yvonne.

"Memang itu yang kucari. Istirahat setelah perjalanan yang menyenangkan," kata Sun. Beberapa saat kemudian, para pelayan membawakan makanan untuk tamu-tamu yang datang ke istana. Sun yang adalah tamu kerajaan juga mendapatkan makanan. Lalu, saat Sun melihat ke sudut lain dari kerajaan, dia melihat beberapa orang yang ternyata adalah rakyat biasa. Dia tersenyum lagi melihat rakyat Hoenn bisa menikmati makanan mewah kerajaan dalam peristiwa besar seperti ini. Sun penasaran dan bertanya kepada pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan makanan.

"Permisi, saya melihat ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian biasa di sudut lain ruangan besar ini. Siapakah mereka?" tanya Sun.

"Mereka adalah masyarakat Hoenn. Mereka diundang untuk menikmati dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu. Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu sangat menginginkan rakyatnya berbahagia saat mereka berbahagia. Karena itulah rakyat Hoenn diundang ke acara ini," kata pelayan.

"Luar biasa. Terima kasih atas informasinya," kata Sun.

"Sama-sama," kata sang pelayan sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Seharusnya kita juga melakukan kebijakan itu," kata Yvonne.

"Saya setuju," kata Sun sambil memakan bagiannya.

Sementara itu, di kamar sang raja dan sang ratu, mereka berdua sudah selesai berdandan, atau lebih tepatnya sang raja mendandani sang ratu. Sang raja adalah orang yang pandai berdandan sementara sang ratu bahkan tidak tahu caranya berdandan karena masa kecilnya yang dia habiskan di hutan bersama para Pokemon liar.

"Sudah selesai, sayang. Bagaimana?" tanya sang raja yang baru saja selesai mendandani istrinya.

"Indah sekali. Ini karena engkau yang mengajarkanku keindahan selama bertahun-tahun," kata sang ratu.

"Engkau sendiri juga indah, sayang~" bisik sang raja sambil mengecup pipi istrinya yang walaupun sudah sangat tua tapi tetap indah di matanya.

"Sayang, sudahlah, jangan membuatku malu," kata sang ratu yang memerah pipinya setelah dicium suaminya yang notabene adalah raja Kerajaan Hoenn. Kemudian, sang ratu teringat sesuatu.

"Sayang, hadiahnya sudah siap kan?" tanya sang ratu. Sang raja tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Aku sudah tidak pelupa seperti saat kejadian setelah Pulau Mirage," kata sang raja.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau lupa. Kalau lupa, siap-siap kupukul kau," kata sang ratu, lalu mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah tua tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil, suka memukul orang," kata sang raja.

"Kau ini juga, sudah tua masih saja memperhatikan ketampanan. Kau sudah tidak tampan lagi, kantung tua," kata sang ratu.

"Kau ini juga, sudah tua masih ingin memanjat pohon. Ingat umur," kata sang raja.

"Permisi, jika kalian ingin terus-terusan main mata di kamar kalian, upacara pemberian hadiahnya tidak akan dimulai," kata pemimpin pengawal kerajaan, Emerald. Sang raja dan sang ratu langsung menghentikan cekcok kecil-kecilan mereka dan kembali fokus untuk acara yang akan diadakan tidak lama lagi. Sambil berjalan, sang raja mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mari kita berjalan bersama, istriku tersayang~" kata sang raja dengan lembut. Sang ratu meraih tangan sang raja dan membalas dengan lembut. "Seperti biasanya, suamiku tersayang~"

Sementara itu, Emerald hampir muntah karena nada-nada romantis dari manusia-manusia yang ada di belakangnya.

...

Istana sudah penuh dengan manusia. Kalangan bangsawan, rakyat biasa, bahkan budak berkumpul di istana. Mereka semua berfokus pada bagian balkon besar istana di mana sang raja dan sang ratu akan keluar dan menampakkan dirinya di depan semua orang.

Kemudian, semua perhatian tertuju pada suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di segala penjuru. Suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ada berita penting yang akan disampaikan. Semuanya dimulai dari suara sirine tanda kedatangan kereta api. Kemudian, ada suara manusia yang mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Wahai semua manusia, yang menetap dan yang berkelana, yang bangsawan, rakyat, dan budak laki-laki dan perempuan, anak-anak sampai manula, sambutlah pemimpin negeri ini, pelayan masyarakat negeri ini, Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Hoenn, Yang Mulia Raja Ruby dari Hoenn dan Yang Mulia Ratu Sapphire dari Hoenn!"

Kemudian, ada dua orang yang muncul dari dalam istana. Satu orang memakai jas merah yang sederhana untuk membuatnya mudah bergerak di usia rentanya, sedangkan satu orang lainnya memakai gaun panjang berwarna biru, sederhana dan longgar untuk membuatnya juga mudah bergerak.

Mereka berdua muncul bersamaan, saling berpegangan tangan, terkadang juga saling memandang, berjalan pelan menyesuaikan kekuatan tubuh mereka yang sudah tua. Setelah mereka sampai ke balkon besar, rakyat Hoenn langsung bersorak menyambut kehadiran raja dan ratu mereka. Lambaian tangan mereka berdua disambut dengan riuh rendah suara sambutan rakyatnya yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Kemudian, saatnya sang raja menyampaikan sambutannya kepada rakyatnya.

"Selamat pagi, semua manusia dan Pokemon yang ada di Hoenn, baik yang menetap maupun yang berkelana, laki-laki dan perempuan, anak-anak sampai manula, bangsawan sampai budak. Terima kasih telah datang ke istana kami. Semoga pelayanan kami kepada Anda semua memuaskan," kata Ruby. Sorakan gembira muncul kembali dari penjuru istana.

"Terima kasih telah datang dan saling berbagi kebahagiaan bersama kami berdua. Rasanya seperti mimpi bahwa kami berdua masih bisa hidup bersama dalam kapal besar rumah tangga selama 65 tahun. Walaupun masa puncak kekuatan fisik dan penampilan kami sudah terlewat berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, akan tetapi perasaan cintaku kepada isrtiku tercinta masih tetap ada di puncaknya sampai sekarang. Meskipun terkadang ada naik turunnya, akan tetapi rasa cinta itu tak pernah pudar," kata Ruby sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya semakin erat. Sapphire tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ruby. Kemudian, giliran Sapphire yang bicara.

"Terima kasih telah datang. Walaupun kita tahu kita semua memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, akan tetapi mampu untuk hadir ke upacara ini. Saya sangat senang ketika kami bisa bertahan selama 65 tahun, bertepatan dengan tahun yang mengambil namaku. Sebenarnya _Tahun Safir_ juga terjadi pada peringatan 45 tahun, akan tetapi, safir yang dipakai adalah safir semua warna, sementara untuk tahun ini, khusus untuk safir biru. Saya berpikir nama yang tepat untuk tahun ini adalah _Tahun Safir Biru_ , walaupun _Tahun Safir_ juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, kita semua bisa berbahagia di hari istimewa ini," kata Sapphire.

Setelah mereka berdua saling bicara, mereka saling menghadap. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Ruby akan memberikan hadiahnya kepada Sapphire.

"Sapphire, bolehkah saya memberikan hadiahnya sekarang?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk. Kemudian Ruby mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantung celananya. Sambil tersenyum, Ruby memberikan hadiahnya kepada Sapphire.

"Sapphire, kuberikan ini untukmu sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita yang ke-65 dan hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-89. Semoga engkau menyukai hadiahnya," kata Ruby sambil membuka kotak kecil itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin. Cincin itu terbuat dari gelas safir yang dikukir dengan nama mereka berdua di tepi luarnya, dan mata cincinnya ada 65 karat safir biru. Ruby lantas memasangkan cincinnya pada jari manis kanan istrinya tercinta itu.

Kemudian secara spontan, Ruby mengecup kening Sapphire dengan lembut. Sapphire langsung merasa panas di pipinya.

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti membuatku mencintaimu terus, Ruby," kata Sapphire.

"Kau juga, Sapph. Selamat ulang tahun, sayang~" kata Ruby yang langsung memeluk istrinya di depan semua orang yang ada di istana. Rakyat kembali bersorak setelah penyerahan hadiah dari Ruby ke Sapphire.

Sun yang masih ada di kursi tamu penting kerajaan tersenyum saat melihat mereka berdua saling berpelukan.

"Inilah _Tahun Safir Biru_ , atau _Tahun Safir_ pertama sepanjang sejarah kebangsawanan kerajaan. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Selamat ulang tahun, Yang Mulia Ratu," kata Sun.

...

 **Selesai.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun untuk Sapphire Birch. Jadilah baik, kagumilah lebih banyak keindahan, dan semoga hubungan cintanya dengan Ruby bisa bertahan sampai akhir alam semesta, atau bahkan lebih lama daripada itu.**

 **Mengapa Sun? Karena Sun adalah tokoh termuda dalam deretan pemegang Pokedex sampai generasi ketujuh. Masih ada kemungkinan dia masih hidup dan segar. Emerald muncul tapi sudah lebih lemah daripada Sun.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
